When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Third and final series of the "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?" series. New enemies arrive in Tokyo and attack its citizens and when Usagi's family attacked by Lurax with an unknown weapon, Sailor Moon protects her family and falls into eternal sleep once more! Can the other Senshi keep Sailor Moon's comatose body safe? Stay there and find out!
1. 01 The New Enemy!

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 01: "The New Enemy!"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
>Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the<br>first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
>You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!<p>

****** The New Enemy! ******

The morning was peaceful. The Tokyo Skyline beamed with light.  
>Usagi Tsukino woke up that morning and her mother helped her<br>get dressed. Usagi's hair was silver color. Her hair turned  
>silver due to her using the full power of the Ginzuishou against<br>Granditan. Her life as it was never the same again. She was fatigued  
>ever since and her energy was limited. The Sailor Senshi took very<br>good care of her. She allowed them to help her. She was a very quiet  
>person and a very lovable person. On this day, Usagi was dressed in a<br>very lovely white blouse and a pink skirt which her mother bought for her.  
>Usagi loved her mother a lot. Ikuko knew that Usagi wasn't as strong<br>as she was in the past. All she knew that Usagi was weakened from a  
>couple strong cases of the flu, however that the truth was that Usagi<br>used the full power of the Silver Crystal and now Usagi is very weakened  
>and must conserve her energy.<p>

Usagi sat in a chair that was in her room and Luna and Diana were both in  
>her lap. She gently patted their heads while they slept and Usagi was looked<br>out the window. Usagi was listening to the radio playing some soft music.  
>Usagi was content. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere on her own due to her<br>condition. Her friends often visited her to keep her happy and upbeat. This  
>day, Ami and Makoto came over for a visit. They knocked on Usagi's door.<p>

"Come in."

Usagi answered them. Ami and Makoto opened the door and walked in. They saw  
>Usagi sitting towards the window in the chair with Luna and Diana. Ami had<br>blue hair and wore her school uniform. Makoto had brown hair and had a brown  
>skirt and her top of her uniform matched her skirt.<p>

"Hello Usagi-Chan! How are you doing today?"

Makoto greeted her. Usagi looked at them and smiled sweetly and replied.

"Oh, hello Mako-Chan and Ami-Chan. I am fine."

Usagi replied in a very quiet tone.

"We came to see how you were doing and to let you know that we will have  
>a Senshi meeting. Haruka and Michiru will pick you up this afternoon.<br>Alright?"

Ami told her.

"Alright. Do you know what time?"

Usagi asked.

"It will be held at 3 p.m. in the afternoon Usagi-Chan."

Makoto answered her.

"Very well. I will be waiting."

Usagi answered.

"Good. We will see you later this afternoon Usagi."

Makoto told her. Makoto and Ami left. Usagi returned to look  
>out the window. In outer space, a space ship started to orbit<br>the earth and the ship cloaked itself so others wouldn't  
>detect it. The leader of this clan of evil aliens was Murkadrone.<br>He was a dark and sinister Warlord who was out to conquer the earth  
>for himself. He had several warriors in which was at his disposal.<br>The first was Lurax, and then was Pollax. There was also Icatankor  
>and Taintor. These four served Murkadrone. Murkadrone stood up and<br>spoke.

"This world will soon fall under our control. And how do we take  
>control of this world and where?"<p>

Murkadrone asked.

"Sire, how about we invade Japan. Tokyo is the capitol of this  
>small island country. The people will easily fall under your<br>control mighty lord of the dark."

Lurax answered.

"Very well Lurax, I will put you in charge of attack the city of  
>Tokyo. I leave everything to you Lurax."<p>

Murkadrone told her. Lurax was a female alien with blue skin and  
>she wore a green dress.<p>

"This world will fall and I know exactly what to do first!"

Lurax answered. She was bound to please her master and lord and conquer  
>the earth for him.<p>

At the Hikawa Shrine, all the Senshi met. Haruka and Michiru brought Usagi  
>and Mamoru was there and Usagi was placed next to Mamoru. He embraced<br>her so she wouldn't fall. Ami spoke up first.

"Everyone, Luna and myself has detected new enemies lately. They have  
>invaded our solar system and are bound to attack the earth soon."<p>

Ami explained. Luna then stood up. She was next to Usagi.

"Yes, this new enemy will soon invade this planet. I have no idea if  
>they will start attacking Tokyo or not."<p>

Luna explained. Usagi spoke up.

"Luna and Ami, do you know what their plot and objective is?"

Usagi asked. Usually when they had a meeting Usagi rarely spoke. Luna  
>looked at Usagi and spoke.<p>

"Usagi-Chan, I have no idea what their plot and objective is. However,  
>i must not allow you to fight unless everyone needs you. You know as<br>much as I do that your energy is extremely limited. Please I beg of you  
>not to try and fight unless you are needed. Understand?"<p>

Luna explained the situation to Usagi. Usagi felt depressed all of the  
>sudden and buried herself into Mamoru's chest. Mamoru instinctively<br>comforted Usagi and he spoke.

"Usako, please know this. Luna cares for your well being. You being hurt  
>or falling unconscious or you fainting is something that Luna can afford<br>to lose. She loves you most of all and is determined to keep you out  
>of harms way. Please understand how she feels."<p>

Mamoru explained to her.

"Luna is right Usagi-san, you are important not only to her, but everyone  
>else here."<p>

Setsuna told her.

"Everyone, the new enemy will attack soon. I want everyone to guard Usagi  
>and keep her safe. Agreed?"<p>

Luna asked.

"Okay."

Everyone agreed. The new enemy was bound to attack soon, but what was their  
>motive? Find out next time!<p>

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/03/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
>by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor<br>Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	2. 02 Protect The Ones You Love!

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 02: "Protect The Ones You Love!"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
>Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the<br>first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
>You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!<p>

****** Protect The Ones You Love! ******

The next morning, Ikuko Usagi's mother woke Usagi up and helped  
>her get dressed. Ikuko dressed Usagi in a blue shirt and a matching<br>blue skirt. She thought that Usagi looked very beautiful. Ikuko do  
>anything to keep Usagi happy. Ikuko spoke to Usagi.<p>

"Usagi, papa, Shingo, and myself want to take you somewhere nice  
>today... your friends are invited to come. We want you to feel<br>happy and loved."

Ikuko told Usagi. Usagi looked surprised. She wondered what the  
>occasion was. Usagi loved her family and everyone else as well.<br>Usagi decided not to question her anymore.

"Very well mama. I look forward to it."

Usagi answered. In outer space, Murkadrone called Lurax to him.

"Have you decided on a plot to destroy Tokyo?"

Murkadrone asked.

"Yes sire. I have this weapon that will enable anyone that contact  
>with this beam to be put in eternal sleep forever. However, the<br>weapon only has enough power for one shot. I will use this weapon  
>to put innocent people to sleep forever!"<p>

Lurax explained and Murkadrone smiled. He liked the plan.

"I will also allow you to use my Murk Soldiers and a monster as  
>well. What do you say?"<p>

Murkadrone asked.

"Very well sire. Anything that will help me succeed!"

Lurax answered her master.

"Good. You may go."

Murkadrone told her and she teleported to Tokyo, Japan  
>to start attacking people there. That afternoon, Ikuko,<br>Kenji, and Shingo took Usagi to a large mall that had  
>opened up there in Tokyo. All the inner Senshi came<br>as well to help keep Usagi's moral up. Kenji carried  
>Usagi to keep her from weakening. Then suddenly Lurax,<br>Murk wasp, and a horde of Murk Soldiers appeared all  
>over the mall and started to attack innocent people.<br>Lurax started up her weapon and Usagi saw that weapon  
>and knew her family would be hurt.<p>

"Papa, please set me down!"

Usagi asked in a stern voice. He didn't understand  
>what she was going to do, however she was about<br>to do something that would shock her family.

"I will not allow you to hurt others... you vile fiend!  
>Moonlight Maiden Heart Stone Power! Make Up!"<p>

Usagi cried and she transformed into Moonlight Maiden  
>Sailor Moon. Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo were shocked.<p>

"SAILOR MOON!? MY DAUGHTER IS SAILOR MOON?"

Kenji and Ikuko spoke in unison with great surprise.

"No way... Usagi is Sailor Moon... my favorite Sailor  
>Guardian..."<p>

Shingo replied with great surprised. The other Inner  
>Senshi transformed as well.<p>

"Mercury Water Stone Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Fire Stone Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Earth Stone Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Wind Stone Power! Make Up!"

The for Inner Senshi cried and they transformed once more.  
>Again like before Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo were shocked.<p>

"Oh, I didn't know there were warriors on this planet! See  
>this mighty weapon? This weapon has the power to put people<br>into eternal sleep!"

Lurax explained. Everyone looked shocked. Lurax then spoke  
>again.<p>

"I am Lurax, I am a servant of Murkadrone, the master of the  
>whole Murk Empire! Now I will put all the people of this mall<br>into eternal sleep!"

Lurax introduced herself and then fired her weapon. Moonlight  
>Maiden Sailor Moon stepped in front of her family and took the<br>blast for them and Sailor Moon fell to the floor on her back.  
>The Inner Senshi ran to Sailor Moon. Lurax was surprised that<br>someone wwould protect others from the blast. Usagi's family  
>looked worried for Sailor Moon now and what would happen now.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/03/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
>by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor<br>Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	3. 03 Usagi In Eternal Sleep Again?

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 03: "Usagi In Eternal Sleep Again?"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
>Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the<br>first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
>You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!<p>

****** Usagi In Eternal Sleep Again? ******

New enemies had appeared and threatened innocent people including  
>Usagi's family. Usagi had transformed into Moonlight Maiden Sailor<br>Moon and then Lurax, an evil female villain had fired a beam from  
>her gun and Sailor Moon took the hit for her family and protected<br>them from harm, but this meant that Usagi would soon fall into eternal  
>sleep. Usagi's family ran up to Sailor Moon and talked with her.<p>

"Usagi... are you okay?"

Ikuko asked. Sailor moon turned her head towards Ikuko and answered her.

"I'm afraid not. I took the beam of energy into my body and I will be  
>asleep in minutes... there's lots I want to tell you... but I have no<br>time to explain to you now..."

Sailor Moon replied and then the pains in her body caused her to stop  
>talking for the moment. Mercury and Venus ran to Usagi to check on her.<p>

"Sailor Moon, will you be okay?"

Venus asked. Sailor Moon turned to Venus.

"Venus, contact the Outer Senshi and tell them what happened here.  
>Prepare for the worst and make sure that I am protected while I am<br>in slumber..."

Sailor Moon spoke once more and she was no longer able to sleep  
>since the power that hit her had finally caused her to fall to<br>sleep. Then Sailor Moon's brooch flashed and Sailor Moon's body  
>was laid upon a bed and both her and the bed were encased in Silver<br>Crystal. Mars turned towards Lurax and spoke to her and her cronies.

"I won't allow you to hurt anymore people... FIRE SOUL!"

Sailor Mars yelled as a huge ball of fire hit near Lurax and her  
>cronies. This made Lurax angry.<p>

"Oh, you think you strangers can defeat the likes of me and my forces?"

Lurax asked.

"Oh, we are quite resourceful!"

Mars responded.

"Get them Murk Soldiers and you too Murk Wasp... get them!"

Lurax commanded and the horde of soldiers started charging.

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

Jupiter yelled blasting some of the Murk Soldiers totally destroying  
>some of them.<p>

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

Venus yelled sending a chain towards the new enemies destroying more  
>of the Murk Soldiers.<p>

"Bubble Spray!"

Mercury yelled and her power totally caused a fog to where only the Senshi  
>could see.<p>

"Now I will finish that monster! BURNING MANDALA!"

Mars yelled sending rings of fire towards Murk Wasp and the monster burned  
>up and turned to dust.<p>

"How dare you foil my plans! I shall return!"

Lurax vowed and she vanished. Mars and the other Senshi turned towards Usagi's  
>family.<p>

"Are you okay?"

Mars asked Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo.

"Yes... we fine and Usagi?"

Kenji asked.

"She's still alive. However, it will be awhile before she wakes up again  
>and only her true love can wake her once the evil power is purged from<br>her body."

Mars explained.

"We need to get to some place safe."

Jupiter suggested. From out of nowhere came Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto  
>to take over for the Inner Senshi. Venus walked up to the Outer Senshi.<p>

"Watch over the Princess and make sure that she remains safe."

Venus asked. The Outer Senshi agreed. And the inner Senshi took Usagi's  
>family back home.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/10/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
>by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor<br>Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	4. 04 The Power of Friendship

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 04: "The Power of Friendship"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
>Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the<br>first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
>You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!<p>

****** The Power of Friendship ******

The Inner Senshi took Usagi's family back home. They had lots of  
>questions for them. Luna, Artemis, and Diana were briefed of what<br>happened to Usagi. Ikuko was the one who had the most questions.

"So, why has this happened to Usagi and how long has Usagi been  
>Sailor Moon?"<p>

Ikuko asked in a curious tone. Luna walked up to Ikuko, Kenji, and  
>Shingo. Then Luna spoke to them.<p>

"Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo. I am sure that this is quite of shock  
>that first of all... Usagi-Chan's cat now speaks! However, you have<br>questions and I can explain all. First of all... Usagi has been Sailor  
>Moon for quite awhile now and this is not the first time that she<br>has fallen into eternal sleep. The first time was when Granditan  
>and Marbletor tried to take over Tokyo and stop her by trying to<br>kill her. However, Usagi was forced to use the full power of the  
>Silver Crystal and because of this, Usagi is now fatigued because<br>of all that power and her hair is now silver from that point on..."

Luna briefly explained.

"That is one of the mysteries solved..."

Shingo spoke as he remembered all the times that he seen Usagi so  
>weak.<p>

"How did Usagi get so weak?"

Kenji asked. Luna spoke again.

"That is because, Granditan placed Usagi into eternal sleep, her  
>soul was split into four parts to accomplish a common mission...<br>to defeat Granditan once and for all, but when Usagi used the  
>full power of the Silver Crystal, the last part of her soul<br>saved her fragile life and united with her again... but this  
>lead to her second slumber of eternal sleep which was caused by<br>her not being able to control her transformations and because of  
>that, Usagi fell into eternal sleep."<p>

Luna explained once more.

"So... it wasn't the flu? That is what we were told."

Kenji asked.

"Yes, it wasn't the flu. That was told to you to protect Usagi.  
>If everyone found out who she truly was, Usagi would have been<br>hurt more. However, now you know who Usagi really is."

Ami answered.

"I heard someone call her princess... is she truly a princess?"

Ikuko asked.

"Yes, a thousand years ago, Usagi was known as 'princess Serenity'  
>and lived on the moon. When Queen Metalia and Queen Beryl attacked<br>the moon and killed both the prince and princess... they were sent  
>to our current time and you were chosen for Usagi to be reborn.<br>Queen Serenity selected you to raise Serenity. This I do know,  
>Usagi loves you a lot to protect you from evil. That is why Usagi<br>did what she did."

Artemis explained once more.

"Remember this, the power of friendship knows no bounds and Usagi  
>loves and cares for all."<p>

Luna told Usagi's family. In Outer Space, Lurax faced Murkadrone.  
>He was furious.<p>

"You have been defeated Lurax! If you want to remain part of my clan  
>you must defeat those mysterious soldiers! If you are defeated again,<br>don't bother coming back!"

Murkadrone told her.

"Yes sire... I know who I will fight. That girl named Sailor Mars!"

Lurax told her lord.

"Very good. I hope for your victory!"

Lurax told her. Lurax left the presence of Murkadrone and went to  
>her room within the spaceship of Murkadrone.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/10/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
>by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor<br>Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	5. 05 Lurax Versus Sailor Mars, Part 1

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 05: "Lurax Versus Sailor Mars, Part 1"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
>Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the<br>first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
>You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!<p>

****** Lurax Versus Sailor Mars, Part 1 ******

Ami, Minako, and Makoto walked to the mall. There lying in state  
>was Sailor Moon in an unconscious state. Her crystal had the Heart<br>Stone in the Silver Crystal and the stone was healing Usagi slowly  
>and it would be some time before Usagi would wake up again. Ami, Minako,<br>and Makoto watched Usagi with great interest. Setsuna and Michiru stood  
>nearby transformed and stood guard. The enemy hadn't attacked in a few<br>days. In space, Lurax faced Murkadrone again and he spoke to her.

"Lurax, your failure to destroy those brats has started to bug me. I want  
>you to leave my sight and not come back until you have destroyed all of them!<br>If you defeat them, I will be joyous and welcome you back! Now be gone you  
>wretch!"<p>

Murkadrone told her and she departed. She descended to earth and thought  
>that she was not interested in all of the Senshi... but she was interested<br>only in one of them... Sailor Mars. On earth, Rei was with ChibiUsa and Mamoru  
>at the Hikawa Shrine when Lurax appeared and she spoke.<p>

"Rei Hino, Sailor Mars... tomorrow at this time... you will face me alone  
>at Tokyo Tower and there you will face your demise! You shall come alone<br>and you will face an untimely end! If you so not come I will hunt you down!  
>Farewell!"<p>

Lurax told her and she vanished. Rei looked a bit frightened. She wasn't used  
>to fighting alone. This concerned her. Luna and Artemis both were confident<br>that Rei could defeat Lurax. Rei turned to Luna and she spoke to her.

"What do I do? I can't ignore this challenge... however, I am scared of fighting  
>alone against this witch."<p>

Rei expressed her concerns Luna smiled and spoke.

"I know you're strong Rei. Remember, you have the fire stone that Mamoru won  
>within your henshin pen. You have a new power available to you. You will have<br>to learn what that new attack is and unleash it upon Lurax and defeat her and  
>remember what truly is at stake... Usagi lies in eternal sleep because she protected<br>her family from those evil beings. I trust in you Rei-Chan!"

Luna spoke to Rei and reminded her what was truly important to her.

"That's right. Rely on your new power. I know you can do it!"

Artemis encouraged her. Rei ran outside and thought about the battle to  
>take place and ChibiUsa wanted to join her, but Mamoru stopped her.<p>

"No, Rei needs some time alone. She will be okay."

Mamoru told ChibiUsa by stopping her from going to Rei. The next day, Rei stood  
>in front of Tokyo Tower. She knew she had to face Lurax, but she was still terrified<br>about fighting alone. She walked inside Tokyo Tower and made it to the top and there  
>stood Lurax.<p>

"So, you've come. Are you ready to die?"

Lurax spoke with an evil grin.

"I will not die today! You will be killed by me! Mars Fire Stone Power! Make Up!"

Rei answered and transforming into Sailor Mars.

"I am the pretty suited soldier of fire and passion! In the name of Mars and in the  
>name of my Princess I will chastise you with fire!"<p>

Sailor Mars spoke doing her normal stance.

"So, you have come to fight! Well... take this!"

Lurax spoke and hurled a fire ball at Sailor Mars and she dodged it easily.

"FIRE SOUL!"

Mars yelled and hurled a fire ball at Lurax but it faded away before it could hit Lurax.  
>Lurax laughed.<p>

"HA! Is that the best you can throw at me? Here try this on for size!"

Lurax spoke again in an even more mocking tone. She hurled lightning at Mars and Mars  
>tried to dodge it but she got zapped and she hit the floor. Lurax unleashed even more<br>lightning at Mars. Mars knew she had to do something and quick before it was too late!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/24/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
>by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor<br>Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	6. 06 Lurax Versus Sailor Mars, Part 2

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 06: "Lurax Versus Sailor Mars, Part 2"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>website:  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
>Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the<br>first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
>You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!<p>

****** Lurax Versus Sailor Mars, Part 2 ******

Mars had faced Lurax and a showdown began and at the very end, Mars  
>got overwhelmed and fell to the ground. Lurax continued to blast<br>Mars with lightning, being confident that she had the upper hand and  
>then Mars thought about Usagi and her plight that new found courage<br>and strength arose with Sailor Mars and stood up amongst all the  
>blasting and Lurax was shocked that someone could withstand an<br>attack by her.

"H... How?"

Lurax stammered as she asked Sailor Mars. Mars thought about Usagi  
>again and she gave Lurax an answer.<p>

"Because you lack love, truth, and justice. Your heart is only  
>evil. My fallen Princess has helped me see that she is important<br>to not give up fighting! I am the pretty suited soldier in a sailor  
>suit! The Soldier of Fire and Passion! In The name of Mars, I shall<br>punish you!"

Mars yelled with more determination and she spoke again!

"Fireball Strike!"

Mars yelled as she sent a hail storm of fire balls upon Lurax and  
>Lurax was hit by the fire balls. Lurax tried to strike back but she<br>became overwhelmed by the onslaught of the fire balls.

"You are... good... Mars... will... your power be enough to defeat  
>me?"<p>

Lurax spoke in a weakened tone.

"I am not done you witch! There's more! Fire Storm Strike!"

Mars yelled again calling another new attack and a larger fire ball  
>than the last hit Lurax causing more damage upon her.<p>

"Oh... that... hurts... you... will... pay..."

Lurax spoken in a broken tone.

"There's more! Fireball Revolution!"

Mars spoke this time producing a huge fire ball in her hand and it got bigger  
>and larger and then she released it and the fire ball got even larger as it<br>came towards Lurax and Lurax was engulfed by the massive fireball and Lurax  
>made a cry and totally burned up and on the ground landed a bright red sword<br>which glowed furiously. This was the Fire Saber. Mars saw the sword and picked  
>it up. Then she examined the sword. She was amazed that Lurax held such an item.<br>She knew this time would help her out in the future. At the Hikawa Shrine,  
>Luna and Artemis worried about Rei and wondered if she was alright.<p>

"Do you think Rei is alright?"

Luna asked in a worried tone.

"I am sure she is alright. Rei is a strong fighter."

Artemis answered trying to ease Luna's worries.

"I am sure she is okay."

Makoto stated.

"I am alright and no harm has come to me!"

Rei spoke as she held the Fire Saber that she won from her last battle. Luna ran  
>to meet her.<p>

"Where did you get that strange sword Rei?"

Luna asked.

"After Lurax was defeated by me... it appeared where Lurax was. It is the Fire  
>Saber."<p>

Rei replied.

"I see... it will definitely help you in the future."

Ami stated.

"Yes."

Rei answered in a soft tone. In Space, Pollax reported to Murkadrone.

"Sire, Lurax was defeated by Sailor Mars."

Pollax reported.

"I see... and that weapon that was inside her is now in the hands of Mars...  
>so be it! Pollax, I leave you in charge!"<p>

Murkadrone told him.

"Yes, sire... my victim shall be Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter!"

Pollax grinned. The fight rages on!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/24/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
>by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor<br>Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	7. 07 Pollax Versus Sailor Jupiter

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 07: "Pollax Versus Sailor Jupiter"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
>Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the<br>first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
>You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!<p>

****** Pollax Versus Sailor Jupiter ******

Makoto stood with Uranus guarding the Princess which was in a state  
>of Eternal Sleep. Makoto and Haruka were transformed as Sailor Jupiter<br>and Sailor Uranus. They both loved Usagi in their own way. Uranus wished  
>that Usagi hadn't protected her family as she did, but their was no other<br>choice in that moment of time. Pollax, one of the henchmen of Murkadrone,  
>stood before Murkadrone. He wanted the Senshi defeated. However, his henchmen<br>was had failed to finish off the Sailor Guardians.

"What is your plan Pollax?"

Murkadrone questioned his henchman.

"Sire, I shall target Sailor Jupiter. She is quite strong as I had read and  
>she will make a good target for me to fight."<p>

Pollax replied.

"Very well Pollax, please carry out your plan."

Murkadrone answered as he gave his blessing to Pollax and Pollax vanished.  
>Elsewhere, Makoto finished watching Usagi and joined the others. Makoto<br>joined Rei, Ami, and Minako.

"How is she?"

Rei asked.

"I guess okay."

Makoto replied. Makoto wasn't sure how far Usagi was recovering from the blast  
>that put her to sleep.<p>

"I see."

Rei answered as she made a sigh as she looked at the sword that she acquired from  
>Lurax.<p>

"Where did you get that sword Rei?"

Ami asked.

"From the fight with Lurax. She must have had that hid inside her."

Rei answered in a somber voice as she thought about Usagi. Then out of  
>nowhere, a letter fell into Makoto's lap and she opened it. It read:<p>

'Makoto Kino, meet me at Azabu Park where you and I will face each other.  
>And there you will meet your demise.<p>

Signed,

Pollax.'

Makoto closed the letter and spoke ot the others.

"I have been challenged by Pollax by meeting her alone. I must go."

Makoto told them and she folded up the letter and put it in her  
>purse and left. She transformed and faced Pollax at Azabu Park.<p>

"Welcome Sailor Jupiter! Here you will perish by my hand! Are you  
>prepared to die?'<p>

Pollax asked. Jupiter stood her ground. She wasn't afraid of Pollax  
>at all. Then Pollax made her first attack and Jupiter easily dodged<br>it. Pollax wasn't surprised at all.

"So, you're really good as I expected."

Pollax commented to Sailor Jupiter.

"I have had lots of practice."

Jupiter answered. Then Pollax fired again and Jupiter dodged the blast  
>again. Jupiter smiled as she thought about her current battle with Pollax.<br>She had to win against this villain. She thought she'd go on the defensive  
>and Pollax fired once more and just before Pollax's electric blast hit<br>Jupiter, Jupiter jumped out of the way again. Pollax was furious that Makoto  
>was dodging her attacks. Jupiter was trying to weaken Pollax so she could defeat<br>Pollax easily. Pollax fired again and Jupiter dodged once again. Pollax started  
>to weaken and Jupiter smiled and she prepared to make her attack. Pollax continued<br>to make her attacks on Jupiter and Jupiter just kept dodging to make Pollax weak  
>to her attack. Jupiter noticed a crystal on Pollax's forehead and thought might<br>be the source of her power. Then Jupiter made her attack.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Jupiter yelled as she fired Pollax hitting her head on. Pollax smirked.

"Oh is that all?"

Pollax asked in a mocking tone.

"Nope! Jupiter Massive Thunderbolt!"

Jupiter yelled sending a huge bolt of lightning at Pollax and destroying her  
>crystal and Pollax burned up into nothing and in her place appeared a green looking<br>sword. It was the Earth Saber. Jupiter picked up the blade and smiled.

"Princess, I will always find ways to protect your sleeping body."

Jupiter vowed to keep Usagi safe from harm. Then walked Icatankor to Murkadrone and he  
>spoke.<p>

"Pollax is defeated. May I begin my attack?"

Icatankor asked.

"Yes, who will you attack?"

Murkadrone asked.

"It is simple... I will take on Mercury... she will be next victim!"

Icatankor revealed. Mercury's battle was about to begin!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/31/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
>by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor<br>Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	8. 08 Outmatched, Part 1

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 08: "Outmatched, Part 1"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
>Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the<br>first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
>You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!<p>

****** Outmatched, Part 1 ******

Icatankor stood before Murkadrone. Icatankor was like a tank and had lots  
>of dark magical power. Unlike, the others before him... he was strong<br>and he wore a mask over his head. The top of his mask had a horn on each side  
>of his helmet and he looked menacing. Also his armor was made of the toughest<br>dragon's scales that anyone had ever seen. He spoke to Murkadrone.

"I will challenge Sailor Mercury. I have watched her fight. Her power is weak and  
>she can't stand against me and my might!"<p>

Icatankor told his master.

"Proceed."

Murkadrone gave his blessing and Icatankor left. At the Hikawa Shrine, Ami, Rei, and Makoto  
>met and discussed the recent events and that Makoto and Rei both fought villains that had<br>invaded the earth so suddenly. Ami suddenly felt uncomfortable about her recent findings.  
>Ami spoke up.<p>

"I searched on my mini computer that I might be next to fight a villain like Mako-Chan and  
>Rei-Chan had recently fought."<p>

Ami stated.

"Don't lose heart Ami, I know you can beat this new villain when he or she appears."

Makoto tried to encourage her.

"You might be right, but my powers are weaker that yours..."

Ami trailed off.

"That might be true, but if you remember what is at stake... you can beat anyone!"

Rei told Ami in a stern but reassuring voice and then a letter appeared out of nowhere.  
>and Ami caught it. She opened the letter and it read:<p>

'Sailor Mercury,

Meet me at Tokyo Harbor. There we will duel.

Signed,

Icatankor.'

Ami folded up the letter and she stood up.

"I have to go."

Ami spoke to them and she ran off. Rei and Makoto watched as Ami ran off.

"will she win?"

Rei asked.

"I think she will, but it won't be easy."

Makoto answered Rei as she looked at Ami ran off. Ami ran down the streets  
>and she spoke up and said...<p>

"Mercury water Stone Power! Make Up!"

Ami cried transforming into Sailor Mercury and she made it to Tokyo Harbor.  
>There stood Icatankor. He greeted her.<p>

"Welcome Sailor Mercury! I am one of Murkadrone's greatest henchmen. If you  
>can defeat me, the Water Sword will be yours for the taking... however, I have<br>not been defeated by a were human! May you defeat me if you dare!"

Icatankor told her. Mercury cringed a bit. He was stronger than her. Beating him  
>would be no picnic t all.<p>

"Try this Sailor Mercury!"

Icatankor spoke again as he sent a huge ball of dark energy and Mercury quickly  
>jumped out of the way and avoided the blast.<p>

"Ah, you are quick on your feet. We will soon see how long you can stand up to  
>my magical attacks!"<p>

Icatankor told her as he sent another blast quicker than the last. The blast was quicker  
>this time and Mercury barely missed the blast and she got burned slightly.<p>

"Oh, you will find that I will give it my all to try and stop you!"

Icatankor told her. Mercury knew she was in an up hill battle and she had to dodge  
>his attacks or she would lose.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/14/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
>by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor<br>Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	9. 09 Outmatched, Part 2

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please?

Episode 09: "Outmatched, Part 2"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes: This takes place just after "When Will My Prince Charming  
>Come And Wake Me Up Again?" If you haven't read that series or the<br>first series: "When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up?"  
>You need to go back and read both series. Enjoy!<p>

****** Outmatched, Part 2 ******

Mercury and Icatankor had a stand off and Icatankor attacked Mercury,  
>but she wasn't able to attack back due to him being quicker and stronger<br>than she was. Icatankor laughed.

"Oh, are you going to give up because I am stronger than you?"

Icatankor laughed and asked if Mercury was going to give up.

"NO! I will find a weakness that will enable me to defeat you!"

Mercury replied in a defiant tone. Icatankor sneered at her.

"Oh really? try this!"

Icatankor yelled as he sent three balls of energy at Mercury  
>that she had no time to dodge the oncoming attack and the energy<br>hit Mercury and she went backward and she fell to the ground.  
>Mercury writhed in pain from the blast and Icatankor laughed<br>because he knew she couldn't beat him.

"Oh are you all washed up now?"

He asked her. Mercury slowly got on her feet and stood.

"Never underestimate a Sailor Senshi. I will find a way to defeat  
>you. That I do promise!"<p>

Mercury yelled back at him. She was determined to find a way to  
>beat him. However, he was much stronger than she was.<p>

"HA! Try this again for size!"

He yelled sending more balls of energy at her and she tried to  
>dodged the oncoming attack, but she got hit and she fell to the<br>ground again. Mercury writhed in pain again. She couldn't fight  
>against him. His power was massively strong. As she thought of<br>how to beat him, she then thought that he might have a limit  
>to his power and she would have to allow him to continue attacking<br>her to weaken him to the point that he had no or little power left.  
>Icatankor laughed as Mercury lay on the ground almost motionless<br>from the last attack. After a minute or two, Mercury stood on her  
>feet again and she was determined to weaken him to the point that<br>she could defeat him.

"Are you going to attack me or are you a weakling Mercury?"

Icatankor asked in a harsh tone.

"You will go down, that I do promise! Bubble Spray!"

Mercury answered sending a spray that caused a temporary fog,  
>but Icatankor easily blew it away.<p>

"You are so weak! Try this on again for size!"

Icatankor told her and hurled several balls of energy at Mercury  
>and she tried to dodge it, but she wasn't able to and again she fell<br>to the ground and was not able to stand since the energy that he threw  
>at her this time temporarily paralyzed her.<p>

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Look at you! You are beaten! You can't even fight back!"

He laughed at her. Mercury knew that she had to muster all of her strength  
>and fight back, but her body seemingly was against her. After a good<br>several minutes, the paralysis vanished and Mercury stood up again.

"Oh, you still survive? Well... not for long! Take this!"

Icatankor told her as he sent a massive ball of dark energy and hurled it  
>at her and the ball of energy hit Sailor Mercury and she fell to the ground<br>and passed out due to the massive energy.

"Check mate... Sailor Mercury... you lose!"

Icatankor told her as he put chains on her and he teleported her away to  
>Murkadrone's ship in outer space. Icatankor thought that he had won, but<br>this was all part of Mercury's plan to weaken him further.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/14/2015

When Will My Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again Please? is owned  
>by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor<br>Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


End file.
